heavenly_and_infernal_fightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Michael is the oldest archangel as well as the first creation of God, the current ruler of Heaven, the right-arm of God as well as the archistratege of his army, before the rebellion, he rules the Seraphim . Biography Birth Michael is the first creation of God and the first archangel, he is the leader of the angels, he was created by God to put light everywhere . Primordial War He fight against Chaos and wins, Chaos try to corrupt him with an energy blast but he is saved by Lucifer . The Rebellion In all Heaven, Michael was the first to bow before humans . Michael leads the angels against Lucifer and wins against him . God leaves after the rebellion leaving Michael reign . Reign in Heaven Michael put a strict rule : the Angels don't have the right to sire children . Azazel, the first Grigori, manipulate most of the others to sire Nephilim and Azazel and his fellow angels became fallen . The Future Apocalypse Michael will have to fight Lucifer during the apocalypse and kill the fallen archangel . Personnality Michael is rude and strict, he loves his father deeply and idolizes him, as the first Archangel, he is proud, he can be extremelly crual killing Akobel just because he had a nephilim with a mortal . However, he is not without qualms or remorses crying when noone can see him just after killing Akobel and makes him a grave . He always keep his promises and try to pay his debts the best he can, trying to stop Lucifer rather than kill him because he saves him . Powers and Abilities Powers * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Michael is the first Archangel and is the most powerfull of the angels, is only equaled by his fellow Archangels and surpassed by the Primordial Entities . ** Angel Physiology : Michael is an Angel because he is the first one . *** Archangel Physiology : Michael is the first Archangel . **** Super Strength : Michael is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only equaled by the other Archangels and exceeded by the Primordial Entities . **** Smiting : Michael has the power to kill demons and even angels by touching them, a glowing light will make glow the touched and he will die . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades, to all bladed-weapons, to the All-Killing Knife and to Angel Swords . ** Magic : He can use white magic, at preparation for apocalypse, he even learn black magic . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : He is equaled by them and two Archangel-Level Beings working together can kill him easily . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : His own weapons as well as his brothers' weapons can kill Michael . Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Rulers of Heaven Category:Rulers Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species